


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired to art by the lovely "Best Kept Secrets" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Kept Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094193) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



_Enjolras smiles without even really thinking about it – right until Grantaire whips out his phone again and takes a photo. “Aha!” he declares, triumphant._

Forgive me Enjolras' dandelion hair. This is only my second time drawing with a tablet and I'm still learning the settings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I find so much enjoyment in reading, I supposed it was only fair to try my hand at showing an author my appreciation for her work. Consider this an expression of my gratitude!


End file.
